


Morning Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's anything Levi never expected to have in the Survey Corps--or ever, if he's honest with himself--it's a romantic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Secret Santa gift for [cissyswonderland](cissyswonderland.tumblr.com) over on [tumblr](http://damnbigasstrees.tumblr.com/post/106009982118/). There's a cute doodle with it on my blog if you follow the link.

If there's anything Levi never expected to have in the Survey Corps--or ever, if he's honest with himself--it's a romantic relationship. And while there's no explicit rule against fraternising with subordinates in the Corps, it's not exactly information he'd feel comfortable sharing, especially considering who Levi's been, for lack of a better word, fraternising with.

Imagine the outrage if the Military Police found out that he had more than a work-related interest in Eren Jaeger. Knowing those assholes, they'd probably try taking Eren away. Again.

Levi doesn't think about things like that often, though, not when there are more important things to worry about. Like the titans, and helping Eren gain as much control over his titan self as possible.

There's also the fact that they have to balance a relationship with their duties. More often than not for Levi, this means having Eren in his quarters while he works, sometimes actually helping, though he usually just sprawls out on Levi's couch, pretending not to pout when he doesn't get as much attention as he'd like because the Captain is busy with paperwork.

Sometimes, however, on nights like tonight, Eren sits beside Levi at his desk, either in the extra chair Levi has, or simply on the floor. It's a floor night, tonight, and Levi would be bothered if he didn't know how clean he kept his floor, or if they were anywhere else. He likes these nights the most, though--even more than the ones where he gets Eren to help him read through papers and organise them--because he gets the pleasure of being close to Eren without the distraction from his work.

Until Eren's head drops onto his thigh.

It's nothing sexual, just unusual. Not part of their usual routine. Levi doesn't think he minds.

Eren sighs and his breath is warm against Levi, who looks down just in time to see Eren's eyes flutter closed. He debates for a moment before pushing his fingers through Eren's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. "Go to bed, Eren."

It's obvious that Eren isn't asleep, but he tries to pretend anyway, keeping his breathing too even to be believable and his eyes closed.

"Eren," Levi says, stern enough to crack one bright eye open.

And there's the pout. "I'm not _tired_ , Levi. I'm just sitting here."

The scratching of Levi's pencil pauses for only a brief moment. "You're gonna fall asleep and drool all over me. Go drool on your pillow."

That gets Eren to sit up, frowning and huffing in indignation. "I don't _drool_."

"Whatever, Eren. Go. Bed. Now." Levi glances down at Eren again--a mistake, to be sure--who is still pouting, but the way his hair is tousled from Levi's fingers makes him look all the more endearing.

"Does it have to be _my_ bed?" he asks, trying not to sound hopeful and failing miserably. Levi is reminded of a puppy.

Levi sighs and sets his pencil down neatly next to the paper he's writing, aligning the edges. "It _should_ be."

Eren huffs again, his frown more severe. "But it's been _forever_ \--"

"It's been a _week_ , Eren. Go to your own room."

"That's practically forever! And we're going on an expedition soon. Let me stay." A pause and the shuffling of fabric over wood as Eren straightens up onto his knees. "Please?"

"Others are going to start noticing," Levi states flatly, but it's not a no.

(Others have started noticing anyway. Levi had been confronted by not only Hanji, but Erwin as well, both of them cornering him at breakfast and asking if he was aware of the fact that Eren was unaccounted for at night at least three times a week.

He didn't ask how long they'd known, but Hanji's grin and the hint of a smile from Erwin was more than enough to tell Levi that they didn't mind.)

Eren rolls his eyes and pulls himself up to standing. Levi doesn't miss the way his hands twitch into loosely curled fists as he heads for the door. "Fine. Night, Captain."

Now it's Levi's turn to sigh, and he pinches the bridge of his nose. They were having such a _nice_ night, too. "Eren, wait." He glances at the stack of paperwork and presses his lips together. It can wait until tomorrow, he's sure. "Stay."

Thankfully, Eren does stop, though he doesn't relax until Levi approaches him from behind and wraps strong arms around his waist. He's not tall enough to rest his chin on Eren's shoulder, so he presses his forehead to the boy's spine instead, sighing slowly. "Stay," he says again, because it bears repeating. Because he's terrible at expressing himself and he wants Eren to know he wants him here.

When the little shit turns around in Levi's arms, he has the audacity to grin, making his eyes shine with more than just the candlelight. "Sure you're not worried about everyone else finding out?"

Levi makes a quiet, exasperated sound and noses at Eren's jaw. "Shut up, Eren." The flutter of a kiss against Eren's throat.

"They know anyway, you know." Levi doesn't miss the way Eren's voice has gone soft and almost shaky.

"Mm." Levi starts to pull away, but Eren's arms hold him close. "Come on. If you're staying, we're going to bed. I've got shit to do tomorrow."

Eren agrees, but refuses to let go, instead choosing to shuffle them both over to Levi's bed until they fall onto it with huffs of laughter.

\------

Morning feels like it comes too early, and Levi covers his eyes with the back of his forearm, trying to blot out the sunlight for a few more minutes.

"Levi?" Eren sounds sleepy, like he'd just woken up, too, and Levi is a little surprised that he's not still asleep.

Levi rolls onto his side, blinking in an effort to wake himself up. He opens his mouth to say good morning, but then he's yawning big enough to make his chest hurt and tears prick at the corners of his eyes. For some reason, this makes Eren grin, even despite yawning in return himself.

"Morning, Levi," Eren says, and he sounds so fond Levi thinks he could _die_. He still doesn't know how he got so fucking lucky.

"Yeah. Morning," he replies, wiping at his eyes. "Why're you awake already?"

Eren shrugs and curls closer to Levi, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Just awake."

"Uh huh." It takes Levi a moment to notice that something is different, and he narrows his eyes as he turns his face toward Eren's.

Eren, to his credit, manages to continue looking innocent.

"You brushed your teeth already," Levi accuses, though he sounds more confused and pleased than anything. Eren just grins at him in response. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to brush my teeth," Eren replies, then leans in to kiss Levi square on the mouth.

A quiet sound of protest is muffled against Eren's lips, but he apparently cares far less about kissing someone with morning breath than Levi does, and gently parts Levi's lips with his tongue, licking his way into Levi's mouth. Levi lets him, practically fucking _melts_ into it, and he blames that on how sleepy he still is, even though he kisses Eren back. Enthusiastically.

It's only a few minutes later that Eren shifts, swinging a leg over Levi's hips and rolling onto him, still trying to keep their kiss from breaking. Fingers make their way beneath Eren's shirt, ghosting over his abdomen, and Eren sucks in a breath, bites at Levi's lip.

This isn't anything new, the kissing, the closeness, and neither is the curl of heat in Levi's abdomen. The flutter of almost-panic in his chest because of the way Eren is starting to shift on top of him is, however, because this is a little closer than usual. This is _more_.

Eren breaks the kiss to mouth at Levi's jaw, sighing against pale skin. "Hey Levi?"

"Ye-ah?" Levi's voice cracks and god, that's fucking embarrassing. He clears his throat and tries again. "Yeah?"

Eren just hums and slides down a little, rocking their hips together and pulling quiet gasps from both of them. "Is this okay?"

What a question.

"Yes," he says, before he can think about this too much, or over-think it, like he tends to do. This is a good thing, Levi tells himself, and he knows it is. Knows he wouldn't want to be in this situation with anyone else.

"Yeah?" Eren asks, rocking his hips again, and Levi bites back a whimper when he feels how hard he already is. "Because I really-- I've thought about this. A lot."

Levi doesn't understand how Eren can sound almost completely composed. He's halfway to being a fucking mess already and they've barely done anything. "What?" he asks, swallowing a sound. "Rubbing against me like a- a horny teenager?"

Eren actually laughs, and Levi can feel it shaking in his chest. (Thinks it might shake him apart.) He can't help but smile a little himself. "I _am_ a horny teenager." And then Levi is laughing, too, curling his hands around Eren's hips to keep him close.

"Idiot," he says, the word laced with affection.

"Your idiot," Eren counters, like he's actually got Levi with that. He's wrong, exactly, but he doesn't seem to notice or care that he's just agreed to being an idiot.

Levi hums, fingertips biting into Eren's skin a little as he rolls his hips again. "Are you sure about this? I mean have you ever..."

"I'm _sure_ , Levi," Eren says, insists, sounds a little like he's almost whining.

"Yeah but have you--"

"No." He doesn't look the least bit ashamed of it, either. "But so what? You know what you're doing, right?"

Levi can't help but laugh at that, a raspy wheeze that sounds almost like its been punched out of him. Eren frowns a little, eyebrows drawing together in confusion as his hips finally stop moving for a few seconds. "When the hell do you think I had time for this kinda shit?"

Eren's cheeks go pink, and he puffs up a little. "I dunno. I just assumed?"

"Why, because I'm older than you?"

"Uh." Eren chews his lower lip and shrugs a little. That's a yes, then.

Levi snorts and slides his hands up and behind Eren's neck to tug him closer. There's an insult on the tip of his tongue, something about Eren being ridiculous, but he kisses him instead, pushing his hips up this time and making Eren gasp.

There's a lot of fumbling as Levi tries to get Eren's shirt off, and he almost gets elbowed in the face, but it's worth it to have Eren sitting above him, tan skin glowing in the morning sunlight. Eren is flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his chest, and he's probably the most gorgeous thing Levi's ever seen.

Levi tells him so and it earns him a glare before Eren's face is pressed against his neck in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

After that there's more fumbling to get out of clothes. Awkward positions as they try to get closer. Laughter muffled by a kiss when Eren's fingertips ghost over Levi's sides, the sound quickly turning to moans as Levi gets a hand between them.

It get's quiet for a little while, the sound of their harsh pants and skin on skin the only noise in the room until Eren breaks the silence with a moan that could shatter Levi to pieces if he let it. Muffled curses follow, from both of them.

Levi loses it when Eren gets a hand tangled into his hair and tugs his head back to suck a bruise against his collar bone, whimpering as he arches up and chants Eren's name under his breath. His hand only falters for a moment before he starts moving again, wanting Eren to come undone, too. Levi tilts his head up and presses kisses along Eren's jaw, up to his ear, and when Eren comes with a muffled groan of Levi's name, it's to the sound of Levi telling him how good he is.

They lay like that for a few minutes, both of them breathing heavy and covered in sweat and come. Eren is the first to move, flopping over off of Levi and onto his side with a sigh and the most blissed out expression Levi's ever seen.

"I could get used to mornings if they were all like this," Eren says, right when Levi thinks he might have fallen back asleep.

Levi snorts and sits up, trying not to smile. "Shower," he says, his voice still heavy from sleep and arousal.

Eren groans and rolls into the warm spot Levi leaves when he climbs out of bed, lingering only long enough for Levi to click his tongue in disapproval and mutter something about how Eren better not be getting his sheets any dirtier.


End file.
